Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate generally to video surveillance monitoring, and more particularly to a method and system for using distance information to determine compressive sensing block sizes for detecting an anomaly in the video while utilizing a low data rate transmission.
Related Art
Security and video monitoring applications may use one or more video monitoring cameras. Typically, the video monitoring is used to detect visual anomalies, which may be defined as any event which is out of the ordinary. Detection of an anomaly may require automatic action or further investigation, either by alerting a human operator or forwarding video data to another location for further analysis.
Detection of anomalies conventionally requires monitoring of the video cameras in real-time. Monitoring the cameras in real-time also conventionally requires transmission of the captured video over a network to a control center. Transmission of captured video data or a video stream in real-time generally requires compression of the captured video data (using conventional compression standards such as H.264), transmission of the compressed video data, decompression of the video data in real-time, and displaying of the decompressed video data. Human operators are also often required to watch the reconstructed video data continuously, in order to detect anomalies.
In many video monitoring applications, hundreds or thousands of video streams may need to be compressed, decompressed, reconstructed and observed by one or more human operators. Therefore, large amounts of network and/or computing resources may be needed to continuously review the video in real-time. Additionally, the cost of employing human operators to review the video may be prohibitively costly, while some anomalies may go undetected due to operator fatigue and/or other human errors.